bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Misadventures: Adventures with Charles part 3
The next morning, Sunday, 9:42 AM Michael woke up, refreshed and relaxed. He made it to training after his little fight last night. He had some sores but he was ready to go, he went and got showered and left for the school after getting a text from Ryan Irvin asking him to see him at school. He walks there and gets there quickly when he walks through the gate he is approached by Charles. "Hey Charles, do you think Johnny is looking for Derby already?" he asks, thinking about their little prank they pulled last night at the Harrington House and the school Gym. "Soon, I guess he's pissed after what I did to his car." Well so would Michael. He thought that was a quite the understatement. "But what I'm worried about is that he'll go after me, then go after Derby. I should've thought this through more." He shames himself. Just then Michael turns and sees Johnny and his boys accompanied by a cop. "Speaking of the devil." Michael mutters. "Where the fuck is Derby?" Johnny exclaims as he approaches them. Michael laughes to himself and Charles shushes him. Charles gives Johnny a dirty look. "Why should I tell you?" He asks to Johnny's annoyance. "If you don't tell me I will beat you to a bloody pulp." Johnny threatens. "Not with me here." Michael assures him, stepping up to Johnny who was only one inch taller then him, but Michael was more muscled and very well toned. Johnny avoids Michael's look and grabs Charles by the collar. "Tell me where the fuck he is!" Johnny yells and Michael grabs Johnny and throws him back effortlessly. "I don't know but if you ever grab me again I will break your fucking arm." Charles threatens Johnny, despite the fact that he was dealing with an injury from last nights fights. "Ha, you couldn't beat me in your condition or ever for that matter, even Michael couldn't beat me." Johnny mocks him. "You assholes are just like your cars, greased up and ready to go." Michael sarcastically replies, "I would drop you without hesitation if we fought." Michael reassures. Michael could be the most dangerous fighter at Bullworth and Johnny's boys saw that firsthand with the events that happened last night. In fact Damon and Ted saw it as well. Michael is a very skilled fighter. "Vincent, we need to find him now to search him!" The cop with Johnny exclaims. "Lets go find him." Johnny commands. "What happened?" Charles asks, even though he was the reason for the crime that happened last night. "Derby and Chad tagged all over our turf. But that's not why I'm mad, they wrecked my car and stole my radios. When I find them I am going to beat them until they cry." Johnny explains. "Good plan Einstien." Michael says, mockingly. Johnny and his boys leave for Harrington House and Charles is obviously still angry as he shouts profanity at them when they leave. Michael calms him down and then C-Money approaches them from the Boys Dorm. "Hey guys, what just happened?" C-Money asks them as he approaches. Charles fills him in and C-Money is surprised to discover that Johnny actually believed them. "So he actually believes that Derby did those things even though you did?" He asks Charles. They assure him and then they start planning for their little prank on the Jocks. Well little pranks don't get people arrested but it's indeed a prank. "Hey Michael, hey C-Money." Greg says as he approaches from behind. They introduce him to Charles and they continue talking about how Charles is an enemy with all the cliques and their plan. Then they tell him about framing Derby, and then later the Jocks. They get to the Harrington House and see that Derby is getting arrested then Charles had filled the Jocks lockers with radios and gets them arrested as well. They meet up again after Charles had done the deed. "So glad you got them arrested?" Greg asks, sounding somewhat worried. "Sort of.." charles replies, showing some guilt for what he did to the cliques. He goes and takes a phone call. Greg shows his disgust and Michael's sarcasm is, as usual, on display during the whole thing. After Charles leaves Michael walks down to the bleachers to find Ryan. "Hello young lady." Michael jokes. Ryan looks up at him. "Did you hear about Whitney escaping?" He asks Michael. "Yep." Michael replies, casually. Ryan gives him the same frustrated look that Greg gave him. "And you aren't worried?" He questions with seriousness. "Nope." Michael simply says. They sit in silence for a few seconds before Ryan speaks again. "So I heard about your little fight with the rest of the cliques." Ryan says. "Christy, huh?" Michael asks, as if the author of the rumor wasn't obvious at all. "Mhm." He replies. "So you looking to become king of the school?" Ryan simply asks. Michael shakes his head in response. "No that was Charles calling. Not mine. Besides from what I heard about Jimmy is that he is a tough kid." Michael replies. "Well I told Jimmy you're looking for a fight and he's glad to answer." Ryan says. "You're like a male Christy." Michael says, mockingly. Just then Jimmy shows up from around the corner. "Is it true what you said about my mom?!" Jimmy asks shoving Michael but Michael didn't go back. "Right on schedule huh?" Michael asks Ryan who is grinning at the drama he just stirred up. "Look at me bitch!" Jimmy yells shoving him. Michael's had enough he comes back and shoves Jimmy, knocking him down. "I didn't say anything bro." Michael says, annoyed by Jimmy. Jimmy gets up and tries to tackle Michael, but he is ready for Jimmy's attack. He lifts him up and slams him down. Jimmy swarms back up and hits Michael with a strong right hook. Michael knees Jimmy in the stomach then hits him with a left hook that knocks him down. Michael puts a choke around his neck and starts pulling until Jimmy is choked unconcious. "Is this what you wanted to see?" Michael asks. "You just love seeing guys all over each other." Michael leaves the school grounds and heads for home. Category:Blog posts